


Something Stronger

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 敦刻尔克撤退之后，不列颠空战。但是没有任何战斗场面（。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

六月。白天正在变长。Peter从学校回来，跳上家门口的台阶，太阳刚好斜打过屋檐，照在他脸上。尽管脱了外套，Peter额头上已经有了一层薄汗。到了换下毛衣穿衬衫的季节。他拽了拽袖子，把书包和外套夹在胳膊底下，翻看信箱。

Rose姑妈的例行问候，电费账单，限制用电通知，煤气账单，限制煤气通知，民防宣传册，妇女志愿团体宣传册，晚报。还有一个包裹。

Peter掂了掂，里边像是有本书，硬面精装的，还裹在厚厚一沓牛皮纸里。

空军邮戳，也许是Oscar的战友？Oscar的遗物按他牺牲前的要求分给了朋友们，也许有一些已经找不到收件人。但Peter不记得Oscar什么时候有过精装书。征兵手册？不，太厚了。而且包裹上边是私人签名——Michael Collins。Peter认得一些Michael，然而没有一个在空军……

好像咔哒一声，陌生的名字和更鲜活的图像嵌到一起。Peter尖锐地抽了口气，猛地转身，巴不得Mr. Dawson刚好下班回家。他真想大声欢呼：“爸，Collins中尉的信！”

当然，这不可能。Mr. Dawson的无线电站延长了工作时间，他自愿和技术员们一起加班。于是Peter用肩膀挤开大门，绕过衣帽架和楼梯，一路冲进厨房：“Mrs. Jones，Collins中尉来信了！你还记得Collins中尉吗？”

“亲爱的，你把冷风带进来了。”Mrs. Jones正在解下围裙，“一点也不敢忘了你可爱的空军中尉，孩子。”

Peter弯下腰让老妇人在自己脸上亲一下。

“他多有礼貌啊，你的空军中尉。”Mrs. Jones擦起Peter的额头，“天呐，孩子。你要伤风感冒的。记得替我给RAF问好。不知道他认不认得Thomas。不太可能，我猜。军队里想必有太多Thomas Jones。他呀，只会削土豆啊，煮肉汤啊……煮得还不如我。亲爱的，汤锅在烤炉里，你对煤气要小心。”

她她挪动脚步，把围裙挂在门后，小心地穿好外套。“我得去Copper家了，亲爱的。你自己在家里多小心。”

“我都快十八岁了，Mrs.Jones。”Peter说，护送她出门，走下台阶。

等她离开，Peter立刻扒下毛衣，换上法兰绒衬衫。他把毛衣和前些天的脏衣服一起扔到地下室的洗衣篮，拽着扫帚回来。整间房子都扫了一遍，Mr. Dawson刚好走进门廊。Peter等不及把灰尘倒掉，拎着垃圾跑回台阶，终于可以大声喊出一直憋着的话。

“爸爸，Collins中尉的信！”

同样的惊喜出现在Mr. Dawson脸上。 

“真好。你记得给他留了地址？”

“不，没有……他肯定有自己的办法。”Peter匆忙放回手里的东西，几大步跨到门廊，抢着给Mr. Dawson脱下外套，挂好帽子，让他到厨房去拆包裹。

Mr.Dawson郑重地解开包裹上的细绳，展开层层牛皮纸。Peter感到心脏欢快地敲打胸口。看到最里边的东西，他无意识地微微张开嘴，想说的话卡在了舌尖。

包裹里是一个硬面笔记本，相当精致。扉页有Collins清晰、工整的笔迹。

 

“Mr. Dawson，以及Peter，

如果你们还记得从敦刻尔克捞起来的空军中尉，那就是我。再一次感谢你们，第无数次。

我犯了个遗憾的错误，没有留下你们的地址。不过，RAF的手足情谊帮了大忙。令郎Oscar曾是个卓越的战士和诚挚的友人。他的朋友们热心地提供了一切。他们说Oscar的高贵品质其来有自，我无比赞同。得知您和Peter也在为英国站在前线，他们迫切地想做点什么。这里收录了战友们对Oscar Dawson的回忆，希望能够证明这个了不起的青年以及他了不起的家人与我们同在。可爱的月光石号将和不列塔尼亚一同驾驭波涛，等待战士归航。再一次地感谢，诚挚的Michael Collins。”

 

笔记本里贴着信件、便签，还有Collins整理的口述记录。Oscar如何赢了国际象棋、如何教空军学员迫降和打扑克、如何救下被围攻的“喷火”……

那真是一大本记录，但是Peter觉得一下子就看完了。Mr.Dawson轻轻合上笔记本，摩挲着封面。他低下头，告诉Peter：“把Mrs. Jones的饭菜摆出来，Peter。记得给Collins中尉回信。他真是——”Mr. Dawson没有说下去，他拍拍Peter的肩膀，把笔记本抱在胸口，缓慢地上楼去。

Peter也一样别过头，快速擦了下眼睛，去布置餐桌。

 

这和学校作业可不一样。Peter想写得和Collins一样文雅，不过分郑重，也不至随便。他写了学校给George的小型纪念仪式，还有本地居民欢迎从敦刻尔克回来的士兵。此外，他不知道还有什么能让Collins感兴趣。防空演习、结业考试、用野果做果酱，难道空军中尉会乐意看到这些东西吗？Collins是不是大学生，他写得那么好？Collins会乐意谈论自己吗？

花了四个晚上，Peter才写好初稿，又练习两遍之后再抄到信纸上。

接下来是漫长的等待。非常漫长。Peter几乎要以为Collins不打算继续通信。

几乎。毕竟希望是一切的核心，对吧？

丘吉尔宣称要在天上、在海中、在街巷里迎击敌人，韦茅斯说到做到。Peter加入了志愿警备队，他分到同校的一个低年级班，带他们进行防空演习。妇女团体挨家挨户检查窗户上贴的胶带，有没有备下灭火沙桶。当地警察带着成年警备队员巡视，据称是为及时发现游过来的德国间谍。

Peter觉得这些事情仿佛细如蛛丝的线，把Collins和自己连在一起。他每天检查信箱，等着回信。

回信在一个雾气浓重的傍晚到来。这样的天气不适合德国飞机侦查，也不适合英国无线电站传递信号。Mr. Dawson回来得稍微早了一点。

Collins为回信缓慢道歉，他说正在换防。邮政系统找不到队伍编号，士兵也不大容易找到邮递员。他想Mr. Dawson和Peter问好，也问候了Mrs. Jones，很遗憾他不记得任何Thomas Jones，不过他会留心的。碍于保密条例，Collins不能谈论驻地和任务。他需要什么？一切都好。然而比起战斗，漫长的等待才最难熬。所以，如果Peter乐意，能不能给他寄去一些长长的信，让他对其他战友炫耀？

Peter非常乐意，如果不是宵禁，他会当即冲出门去，买随身拍纸簿——然后发现文具店早就关了门。

无论如何，Peter弄了一本新的放在书包里，挤出一切时间给Collins写拯救他于无聊致死的，长长的信。

Collins的回信时早时晚，不过持续不断。Peter把收到信的日期用红色铅笔标在日历上，发现回信时间越来越短。他希望这表示Collins离自己越来越近。

 

六月过得飞快，气温逐日升高。

广播新闻提到，北边、更靠近大陆的海岸线出现零星德国飞机。高射炮群和飞行员赶走了它们。防空演习变得严肃。Peter学会了飞快带上防毒面具，随后也飞快地给不断挣扎的一年级学生戴上。Mrs. Jones说，她认识的夫人们参加各种各样的服务团体，有些人家一连几天都没人会来。她有了更多工作：把家具罩起来，每周去掸掸灰尘。

Collins的信渐渐不复工整，有一些还带着沙土。Peter想象他把信纸垫在膝盖上，坐在飞机旁边回信的样子。野地里的风吹乱他的头发。

重又收到纸张笔挺、措辞严肃的回信，Peter简直有点伤心了。

和以前一样，Collins在保密守则范围内，分享一些趣事。林间晨雾、云雀、采蛇莓，如此等等。在一长段问候下边，接着另一长段道歉。Peter急匆匆地掠过文字，想知道Collins到底出了什么事。Mr. Dawson，正相反，认真看完每个句子，若有所思地摘下读报专用眼镜。

“我想，Oscar的房间需要打扫打扫，通通风。”他说，“也许你在写完作业以后可以去看看。”

“要找什么东西？”Peter小心地问。Oscar的旧房间一直没有人动过，里边只有一张单人床、母亲的陪嫁和遗物。连Mrs. Jones走过门口，都不由得踮起脚尖。

但是Mr. Dawson看起来好像年轻了，更有精神了。更像——更像Peter还是小男孩的时候，记忆里的爸爸。

“你没有看出来？Collins中尉要来拜访。”

突然升起的喜悦让Peter想大声欢呼，就像美国电影里那样。

“Collins中尉——他——天呐，什么时候？”

“唔，他很快会有轮休。如果你尽快回信的话，他会预定来韦茅斯的火车票。”

“当然，我肯定会回信——我以为他乐意直接回家呢。我是说，他的家。”

Mr.Dawson想了想，比起考虑原因，他更像在斟酌词句。

“每个人都有自己的原因，孩子。我们最好给他一点太平。”

 

Peter连夜写完回信。第二天清早，他赶在上学前，直接跑到邮局。

“没有更快的吗？”Peter问。

办公窗口后边的女士用一种满含讥讽的姿态挑起眉毛，看了看Peter，她的态度软化下来。“不能更快了，亲爱的。除非你自己拿着信跑过去。”

Peter认真考虑过那么做。但是，他是义务警备队的成员，有一个班要负责。擅离职守，还有什么脸面迎接Collins中尉？

于是他让自己保持冷静，撑过更加难捱的等待。

Collins的信寄到，他感谢Dawson一家的热情欢迎，向Mrs. Jones问好。最后，并不全然无关紧要地提起军车会把他和其他人——如果有的话——送到离韦茅斯最近的公交枢纽。Peter对着信纸微笑，知道Collins写的到达日期缓慢渗入意识。

明天。明天Collins中尉就要来了。

 

周六的公交站应该是什么样子？Peter没有概念。他只是觉得太空旷。太阳已经升得很高，透过满是灰尘的气窗照亮三分之一个候车厅。灰尘在光线里漂浮。夏天还穿外套的流浪汉窝在长椅上，捏着最便宜的票。少数旅客半睡半醒地坐着，脚放在自己的行李上。一个半醉的男人满脸胡茬，正在售票处大声争辩。Peter听了一会儿，觉得他大概买错了其他公司的票。

那人说话的样子，让Peter猜测他也属于“不再是他自己”那一类人。Peter心里发酸，移开了视线。

忽然一声炸响。Peter一惊，回身看到那人再次扬起拳头，捶在售票处玻璃窗上。玻璃有了一道裂缝，血滴飞散。售票员惊慌失措，喝令他住手。那人只是带着无意识的笑意，紧盯着他，再次举起拳头。

有人一只手就抓住了他的胳膊，轻易而柔和地把他从窗前拉开。流浪汉早已躲了出去，闹事的人被按坐在长椅上。是Collins中尉！

他没有穿军装，换成同样笔挺的灰蓝色正装。只有空军蓝领带和配发的领带夹才暗示他是个飞行员。他比Peter记忆里还高。

Peter吐出一口气，发现自己全身绷得僵硬。他缓过神来，匆匆掏出手绢跑过去。

刚才还在大闹的男人木然地坐着，盯着血从指关节滴到地板上。Collins在两只手里倒换行李箱，拍拍每个口袋，没摸出什么东西。看见手帕递到面前，他道了声谢。随后才看清Peter。

“你在这儿！”Collins眨了眨眼，“哈！你好像长高了。

这时，警察挤过围观的人群。Peter也快速给手帕打了个结，让它待在男子的伤口上，然后为他们让路。Collins也退了半步。售票员高昂下巴，深受冒犯的样子，朝制服巡警抱怨。陆续来到的乘客凑过来张望。Collins和Peter发现自己站到了候车厅的角落，离人群有相当一段距离。

Collins有些无措地甩甩胳膊，轻咳一声。他转向Peter，向后扳了扳肩膀，站得更直些。

“好像我们总在一片混乱里见面。”Collins说。

“仍然很高兴见到你。”Peter微笑。

这是真的，Collins中尉在他面前。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Something Stronger 02

 

 

Collins的手提箱小得让人失望。虽然颇有分量，但只能装一两套换洗衣服。即使早就知道Collins第二天就要回营地，Peter仍然很想噘嘴。他有太多东西想给Collins看一看。

或者他更乐意在房间里休息。Peter想着，看向Collins，发现对方也正看着自己。

Peter脸红了。

Collins对他微笑，示意窗外：“天气真好——啊，英国飞行员的‘天气好’。你看，风把云层吹过来。德国飞机看不到我们，无线电却能看到他们。”

昨天夜里下过雨，残存的大块阴云缓慢移动。浓厚的雾气正在散去。苍白的阳光时而透过缝隙照下来，闪动在屋顶上。远处的海像条灰蓝色的线，随着公交车前进一点点变宽。

“如果你想的话——我是说——我还在高中，爸爸要上班——呃，总之，我很乐意带你四处转转。”Peter说。如果手上是他自己的箱子，他肯定要用指甲使劲扣下好些木屑。

“那可太好了。”Collins的笑容变得更耀眼。“我特别想看看家庭式防空洞。”

“真的？为什么？”Peter问。

Collins歪了歪头，这个动作让他看着年轻得惊人。“我尊敬用手干活的人和他们的工作。而且……看过那些甜蜜的小船，我打赌防空洞只可能更讨人喜欢。”

公交路程就这样缩短了。Peter觉得，好像刚把视线从窗外转回来，就看到熟悉的站牌。他坚持给Collins提行李，带他进屋。

无线电站取消了休息日，Mr.Dawson早说过他在晚饭前回来。按Mrs. Jones的日程，她还在Waymouth另一头，给新晋职业妇女看孩子。Peter担心气氛冷清会让Collins别扭，后者却不以为然。Collins像个男孩似的，两手叉在腰上，四下打量：“我都忘了世上还有人不住营房。老天爷，这么安静，多好啊！”他对屋子的整洁相当钦佩，说有些飞行员连自己的一张床都收拾不好。

站在Oscar门口，Collins停下脚步，表情严肃起来。Peter径自推门进去，把Collins的手提箱放在书桌上。房间里的空洞再次让Peter猝不及防。没了Oscar那一堆绘图铅笔、圆规、各国地图，手提箱在桌面上显得很孤单。

“我听说Oscar在入伍之前就写好了遗嘱，给每件东西都找了去处。”Collins说。他轻手轻脚地踏进房间，碰碰墙上海报留下的印子。

“Oscar总是考虑周到。”Peter低声说，使劲吸鼻子。忽然，一个老旧回忆不合时宜地跳出来，他忍不住笑出声。“炸掉Dr. Evans的花园那回，他也考虑周到。”

Collins的眉毛一下子挑得老高。Peter拍拍床尾，示意他坐下，自己跳上书桌，和手提箱坐在一起。

那是个很短的故事，然而加上对所涉人物的补充说明就长了。Peter讲了好一会儿。Collins一直支着下巴，从头到尾听得相当用心。直到Oscar和他的朋友们爬过刺玫丛，逃过一劫，Collins才松了口气。

“绝对不能告诉任何人。”Peter说，板起脸，“爸爸都不知道是谁干的。”

Collins眯起眼睛。Peter觉得他在藏起一个坏笑：“你听见树丛里有人喊自己的名字，一定吓哭了。”

“我没有。”

“哈。”

“我没有，就是没有！”Peter笑着推了Collins一把，Collins顺势倒在床上，还被棕垫弹了一弹。他长长地吐出一口气，伸展四肢。

“你有个好哥哥，Peter。”Collins说，“那感觉一定很好。有人陪着，做点蠢事。”

“你没有兄弟吗？姐妹？”Peter问。

“有一个哥哥……至少我这么想。”Collins说，“可惜我们在空军中队才认识。”他偏过头，Peter觉得白床单衬得他的蓝眼睛鲜明得发亮。“你见过他，记得吗？”

“另一个飞行员！”Peter恍然，“他还好吗？”

Collins抿着嘴，过了一会儿，摇摇头。

Peter刚想开口，Collins动了动手指，示意他别说话：“什么也别说，Peter。没关系，只是……别。”

Peter依言安静下来，想着世界上还有多少东西自己不懂得。

Collins使劲转了下眼睛，看看天花板：“啊，战争。没什么好说的。”他两手在床上一拍，坐起身，让Peter受了点小惊吓，几乎从桌上掉下来。

Collins打开手提箱，拿出两个彩纸包着的盒子。

“给Mr. Dawson和Mrs. Jones的见面礼。这儿还有一个……”Collins快速看了一眼Peter，“是专门给你的。”

他从卷成一团的袜子里拿出一颗——机枪子弹。

“德国Bf-109打过来，夹在制服翻领上。”Collins指给他看子弹原来的位置。Peter的呼吸凝住了，他真想摸过Collins手指的地方，确认那里的血肉完好无损。

“按中队的迷信，这是所谓‘写了我名字的’子弹，命中注定只有它能打死我。”Collins拉过Peter的手，把子弹放在他掌心，“我希望你看好它。”

子弹又沉又凉，阳光照在上边显得恶意凛然。Peter的喉咙紧绷，他合拢手指，死死攥着子弹，不让它乱跑。

“我发誓不会让它碰到你。”Peter听到自己的声音在发抖。也许这就是为什么Collins的笑意加深了。

Collins按住Peter的肩膀，捏了捏：“找个我猜不到的地方放好，嗯？然后我们出门转转，我敢说Waymouth比我记忆里更美。”

 

Peter等不及地牵着Collins出门，后者的胳膊还卡在外套袖子里。刚才那些无以名状的浓厚情感在开阔空间里不再让人难过，它们沉到意识里更深的地方，像海浪轻柔而持久地摇晃远洋巨轮，推它向前。

Peter深吸一口气，舒展胸膛。他等Collins展平外套，带他走进弯弯曲曲的小巷。

一反往日的自得其乐，各家对来往路人敞开后院。做手工活的人隔着篱笆甚至街道问候，交换建议。扛着厚木板的工人走过，行人给他们让路。简易桌子支在街角，上边放着茶壶。宣传自救知识的志愿者守在旁边，等着修整自家和邻居家防空洞，或者Waymouth公用民防的人来茶歇，然后扑向他们，撒出小册子。

Peter惊奇又骄傲地发现，Collins对地窖、储藏室、排水沟颇有见地。他甚至提出个更好的方案，救下两个家庭花圃。他还知道怎么储藏食物，苹果该放在哪里，咸肉、火腿又该放在哪里。他们一路收获不少主妇的赞赏。

转过一个弯道，大海赫然在目。Collins敬畏地感叹。Peter牵着他的手，为他引荐漂在水里的小船。Collins向月光石号脱帽致意。

那么长的码头，那么多漂亮的小船。他们轻快地大步走过，后来跑起来，因为Peter想给Collins看的东西有那么多。他喊出每艘船的名字。码头上忙碌的人朝他们挥手。

Collins大笑，他的声音混在两人的脚步声里。

石板路的缝隙变宽了，里边长出野草。石板碎裂、风化，最后变成砂石滩。从这里回头看去，阴云裂了长长一道缝隙，越来越宽的阳光带由西向东掠过Waymouth。小船像珠子一样闪光。数十只灰沙燕在天上盘旋，敏捷如喷火式战斗机。Collins一只手当着阳光，内行地点评。更远的沙滩上有白身子、灰脊梁的涉禽啄着湿沙地，紧张兮兮地留意两个人。

Peter朝地上看了看，捡起一块性状合适的石头，一拧身子，让石头甩向大海。它一连弹了十下才沉进水里。

“了不起！”Collins也试着扔出一块，结果只有咕咚一声。他被自己的失败逗笑了。

“你也不是什么都会。”Peter说。

“这让你很惊讶？”Collins耸耸肩，“我是苏格兰人。准确地说，和东北郡的交界线上。那边没有什么水。我第一次看见大海，还是在飞机上。”

“可是那边有马啊！”Peter提高嗓门，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Collins，“你家里有没有马？有没有那种，矮个子的、才一点点大的小马？”

“有几匹正常大小的。猎马、遛蹄马，还有拉车的……只有一匹得过奖，不过它也老了。”Collins笑着摇摇头。Peter一直追问，每一匹的花色和脾气都问过。等他听说Collins能亲手给它们上鞍、钉掌，还盖过马厩——

“老天，Peter，你要让我忘乎所以了。”Collins低下头，揉搓自己后颈，“那只是个应急的马厩，而且大部分活儿是雇工干的。”

“但是——它们是马啊！”Peter攥紧拳头，在空中一敲，表示马是多么高贵的动物。

“有机会我可以教你骑马跳栏。”Collins用指腹蹭蹭脸颊，“没有看起来那么难，马知道该做什么。”他忽然挑了下眉毛，对Peter咧嘴一笑，“你已经打扮得很像农场男孩了。红格子衬衫。”

Peter翻起眼睛，咕哝了一声。

“红色是你最喜欢的颜色？”Collins问。

Peter两手捂住脸，大声呻吟：“不！哦，不！是Rose姑妈最喜欢的……天呐，她给前线士兵捐毛线袜子，也全是红色的。我敢说她武装了一个团！”

Collins响亮地大笑，踢开脚下的石头。“那么你的最爱是？”

Peter从指缝里瞄了他一眼，低声说：“蓝色。”

 

他们回来得正是时候。Mrs.Jones已经把烤饼放进烤箱，正拿着一小把罗勒，分成几次撒在炖鱼锅里。

“Mrs. Jones，这是Collins中尉。Collins中尉，Mrs. Jones。”Peter抢先一步踏进厨房，给他们做介绍。

Mrs.Jones把剩的一点撒进锅里，匆忙擦干手：“多好啊，Collins中尉。很高兴见到你，非常高兴。真是个英俊的好小伙子。”

Collins偏了偏头，在Mrs. Jones手背上亲了一下。Mrs. Jones轻声咯咯笑起来。Collins示意Peter上楼去拿给Mrs. Jones的礼物。等Peter捧着盒子回来，Collins和Mrs. Jones对人造黄油达成了非常一致的意见——糟糕透顶。

Collins从Peter手里接过盒子，递给Mrs. Jones：“为了避免冒犯，恐怕得牺牲一点惊喜——是军队配发的巧克力和罐头。抱歉RAF营地里搜罗不到更体面的礼物。”

Collins微微收起下巴，透过睫毛看着她。如果Mrs. Jones对从别人手里拿吃的还有任何抵触，此时也一扫而空了。

“你们这些可怜的小伙子……没人照料……唉，多有心啊，好孩子。”

她拍拍Collins的脸，去穿外套。Collins得体地接受了“扣紧领口，避免冷风”的建议，护送Mrs. Jones走下台阶。

Peter倚在门廊，好笑地看着他。“我不再是Mrs. Jones最喜欢的男孩了。”

“你会把她的心夺回来——经过不懈努力。”

Collins坚持不愿打扰Dawson家的日常规程。Peter像往常一样打扫，他把外套搭在椅背上，也要帮忙。Peter发现，不管Collins精通什么农场工作，“打扫干净”显然不是其中之一。

“没错，我得承认……大多数时候我只挑自己喜欢的部分，剩下的就扔给雇工。”Collins缩起肩膀，做了个鬼脸。

不等Peter表示自己完全没有意见，他们听到Mr. Dawson进门的声音。

Collins慌忙穿好外套，扯直衣襟，理了下头发，忽然又想起来，回头帮Peter收拾扫帚和簸箕。Peter被逗笑了。

“Collins中尉。”Mr. Dawson说，露出真心实意的微笑。

Collins结结实实地跟他握手：“Mr. Dawson。我——一直挂念你们。非常感谢，为你们在敦刻尔克做的一切。”

“啊，孩子。”Mr. Dawson拍拍他的胳膊，“太多感谢，太多敦刻尔克。希望你们两个男孩今天没有玩得太累。”

Collins回之以同样诚挚的微笑，不过把礼物递给Mr. Dawson时，他好像用不成刚才的本事。Peter咬着下唇，他不知道自己为什么那么想笑。

“亲爱的，以后请千万不要这样。”Mr. Dawson接过盒子，“非常感谢。我们确实身处一段不太方便的时期，但你更需要营养。何况我们有Mrs. Jones，你们只有她丈夫。”

Collins笑了，他重新自在起来。

 

家常菜让Collins盛赞不已，他说营地食堂从来不做鲜鱼。没有羊肉也不是问题，事实上他痛恨羊，看到它们就推动操纵杆，爬升到一千英尺以外。

Waymouth的民防工程收获空军的肯定，这让Mr. Dawson异常高兴。他为无线电站问了些意见，Collins一一回答，还写下几个名字。这些人是应用方面的专家，在学术圈没有名气，但日夜监听信号的女士们极力推荐。

饭后，Mr. Dawson拿出珍藏的白兰地，给自己和Collins各倒了一杯。Peter自己泡了红茶包，趁Mr.Dawson不注意，凑到Collins身边，碰碰他的胳膊。然而Collins只给他一个坏笑。

比起悬在头顶、尚未落下的德国炸弹，Dawson家有更紧迫的问题。就算聚集希特勒所有的人马，毕业季也不会推迟分毫。

“我想过上大学，但是，呃……”Peter在膝盖上擦擦手心，“好像有点没必要。我是说，有更有用的事情——”

Collins严肃地点头：“我同意。有些态度严肃的城市学院其实更有帮助。”

“你是大学生吗？”Peter问。

“剑桥，国王学院。幸好两年后空军救了我。”Collins抿了一口酒，好像在承认自己在事故里丢了一颗牙。

“你干得相当不错。”Mr.Dawson说。

“啊……算不上。”Collins对着酒杯皱眉，“更像个家族传统，其实没什么——如果我当时更勇敢，就该去学点真正有用的。”

Mr.Dawson不置可否：“无论如何，你学到了东西。等你到我的年纪，孩子，什么都是有用的。”

他们继续聊起大学和学院、专业和学位，好像默契地绕着一片危险水域兜圈子。Peter感到一丝内疚。爸爸和Collins当然知道他以后要做什么，他们只是还在盼着成年人在那之前会把问题解决。

为节省店里，他们早早互道晚安。Peter再次带着Collins爬上楼梯，指给他看盥洗室在哪里。

他们的房间只被一道薄薄的板壁隔开。Peter洗漱停当，听见隔壁传来细微的声音。他抬起左手摸摸墙壁，墙纸凉丝丝的。如果Collins此刻也躺在床上，Peter正可以碰到他的右手。

一阵近乎滚烫的焦灼忽然升起。Peter猛地缩回手，翻身背对着墙。

他急切地想到Collins身处的地方去，墙那边的卧室，或海中，或天上。不是因为德国的威胁，或者征兵令。不，是比那更强大的东西。Peter明白那会伤透Mr. Dawson的心，自从失去亲爱的Oscar，他们是彼此唯一的亲人。爸爸该多么失望。

但是我不能不去。爸爸，原谅我。Peter把脸埋进枕头，免得被Collins听见自己还像个小男孩似的掉眼泪。何况Collins今天很辛苦，他需要早点睡。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Something Stronger 03

 

 

Peter亲眼看到了第一颗落在Waymouth的炸弹。

那是个晴朗的周六午后。上午响过防空警报，随后又解除。乍一听到警报的恐慌，这会儿已经变成兴奋。人们从防空洞里结伴走出来，还不赶快回家，而是在街上慢慢地走，继续刚才没说完的话题：到底是监听台出错，还是德国飞机已经被他们自己的小伙子打了下来。

Peter和他们一样，边走边看着天空。忽然，他以为自己听到了熟悉的喷火式引擎声，但是不敢确定。

很快，不少人都激动地指向东南角。那边出现一片黑点，越来越大。好像一瞬间就到了面前。Peter能看出，那是一架德国Bf-109护送着另一架容克系列的轰炸机。稍远一点，一架守卫附近港口的布伦汉姆追在后边。然而，实际上的威慑是更远处，三架喷火式组成的小编队。

人们纷纷摘下帽子，朝天上挥舞，给自己的飞行员鼓劲。懂行的人自顾自大声讲解，说英国飞机如何优秀，他们将在几秒钟之内追上德国飞机。109也许能逃，但轰炸机绝对完蛋了，哪怕它——

减重。

“快跑！”Peter大喊，推搡站在身边的人，“找防空洞！”

Bf-109猛地一栽，最后关头拉平了机头，转向大海。两架喷火式随之转向。然而轰炸机转了个弯，堪堪躲过一轮子弹。一些小黑点被留在它身后，带着尖啸落向地面。

旁边一户人家，主妇带着两个孩子跑出来，大声招呼Peter。Peter翻进院子，扛起防空洞的橡木门，还想看看街上的情形。主妇把他和自己的孩子一并推进防空洞。

关上门的一瞬间，巨响和黑暗一起降临。沉闷的声音在整个防空洞里震荡，潮湿的土洒落下来。两个孩子捂住嘴，低声抽泣。Peter在黑暗里感到其中一个靠在自己身上，把湿漉漉的小脸埋进他衬衫。Peter抱紧这个孩子，希望另一个能从她妈妈那边得到安抚。

震动似乎永远不会停下来。Peter从没这么害怕，哪怕在海上，眼看着德国飞机从头顶掠过时，也没有。那时爸爸在他身边，而且他知道自己要做什么，能看见有人在战斗。

等四周安静下来，他们也不敢乱动。Peter试着推开橡木门，才发现自己几乎挪不动腿。他一直用同一个姿势蜷着，两只脚被压得没了知觉。挂在他身上的小孩使劲抓着他不松手。

直到街上传来救火车的声音，Peter才用肩膀顶开大门，出去看一眼。

铺在路上的石板牙齿似的翻开。联排公寓缺了一块，残壁上的墙纸全烧黑了，救火车正在扑灭剩余火苗。水龙喷得很费劲，因为水管也被炸断了，水柱四下喷溅。有些人拿着脸盆、水桶接水，帮忙灭火。有个男人脸朝下趴在瓦砾上，一动也不动。救火的人小心地避开他。Peter只能看到他半个身体，不敢想另外半个是什么样子。

Waymouth就此进入战时。

Peter一路飞奔回家，他不知道这有什么用，即使他看一眼，已经发生的也不会抹消。不过，幸好，炸弹没有落在附近。按照Mrs. Jones的日程表，她该在看孩子。那边在轰炸范围的边缘。Peter缓了口气，从橱柜里边掏出一个Collins带来的罐头和一袋陈面包。看了看路子还能用，开始做浓汤。幸好煤气还能用。Mr.Dawson一定回来得很晚，那么要把汤分出来，放在烤炉里保温。如果Mrs. Jones还要来看一眼，只能委屈她凑合一下……Peter这样告诉自己，如果他能让生活照常运转，那么生活就会回到正轨。

天黑透了，Mr.Dawson才出现在门廊。他推开门，朝屋里大声喊：“Peter？你在吗？”

听到Peter的回答，他没来得及放下帽子和大衣就循着声音冲进厨房，把Peter拉进自己怀里。

“我做了汤。”Peter说。

“啊，是的……汤……”Mr.Dawson松了口气。他笑了，拍了拍Peter的背。Peter帮他脱下大衣，挂好帽子，两人回到厨房。他们一边摆餐具一边低声交谈，控制着动作。好像有个不请自来的客人坐在他们之间。

Mr.Dawson破天荒地在吃饭的时候打开收音机，他们伴着时断时续的广播，沉默地喝汤。天气预报说，接下来几天天气晴好。Mr.Dawson挑了下眉：“看来我们会见到更多德国访客。”

“Collins中尉也会见到他们，然后把他们都打下来。”Peter说，稍微提高嗓门。

Mr.Dawson抬眼端详他，带着一点戏谑的意思：“这些天你难得提一句Collins中尉。”

Peter张口结舌，希望自己的耳朵没有自己以为的那么红。

“这么说，你们没有吵架。”Mr.Dawson说，“我放心了。”

Peter还在费劲考虑回答，收音机开始播BBC新闻。播报员说，原本预定轰炸机场、电台的德军编队被英勇的RAF驱散。德国人没有完成既定作战目标，匆忙扔下炸弹逃走了。接下来是供给制票据的新规定。

Peter和Mr.Dawson对视一眼，为BBC的轻描淡写露出笑意。

“看来交战双方都忘了我们。”Mr.Dawson说。

Peter露齿一笑。

那位讨厌的客人，大概在这时溜走了。

 

第二天，Pete生平第一次逃学。前一天晚上，Peter在毯子底下，用Oscar的军用小电筒写完了入伍申请。Collins在信里提到，主动申请比等着征兵令上门多些选择的余地。

Peter希望能有更多“选择的余地”。他能接受被分到任何地方，但是……唉，他最想去的当然是空军。

在公交车声，Peter直接跑到最后一排，窝在角落，把脸藏在椅背后。这条线路会绕过学校，他可不愿被老师看见。公交车停了一站又一站，Peter发现乘客里有熟悉的同学。他们的视线碰在一起，各自郑重点头，然后刻意避免坐在一起。其他乘客怀疑地看着这些男孩，抓紧自己的帽子压在膝盖上，免得被恶作剧扔到外边。

直到年轻教师也出现在车上，气氛才轻松起来。他们不约而同换到中间座位，分享四处听来的传言。

下了车，男孩们登时踏进一片混乱。Peter和离他最近的同学们勉强没被冲散，结果撞上一个军官，被狠狠骂了一顿。

“怎么，英国军队是这个德行？”有人咕哝，得到几声应和。Peter听得非常别扭，但他真的没办法说出安慰来。

文职军人四处乱跑，遵循他们才知道的规律挤开人群，不耐烦地推搡挡路的同事。还有军官，每一个都怒气冲冲。坐在窗口后边的职员不断地接电话，重复同一句“我不知道，我不知道”。

“他们有自己的原因。”最后，Peter这样说。是的，原因都写在脸上——这些军人累惨了。

最大胆的一个男孩，厚着脸皮问了好些人，总算找到递交申请的窗口。他们眼睁睁看着自己递上去的表格被草草扫了一眼，盖了章，扔到一边，和其他文件一起塞满大木箱。

男孩们面面相觑：就这样？

看来只能这样。一队士兵急着去什么地方，被男孩们挡了路，直接骂他们滚回学校。

回程非常沮丧，感觉长了数倍。Peter觉得应该对英国军队抱有信心，但他也没什么底气。

到学校之后，下午的课已经开始了。Peter鼓起勇气敲门，历史老师从小圆眼镜上边瞪了他好一会儿。不过他只让Peter赶快回座位，随后像没被打断似的讲起凯撒远征高卢。

真是个不合时宜的主题。Peter垂下肩膀，对课本叹气。等到放学铃响，Peter不等同学们围过来打听，钻过人群，朝家里跑去。

Mrs.Jones在另一场轰炸里伤到了背，没办法再做体力活。她派来最大的女儿做饭。

“大”女儿也才十四岁。Peter不放心她摆弄刀子和煤气，一定要自己陪在一边。Miss Jones对此非常不满，她一定要证明自己和妈妈一样能干，一句话也不说，低头干活，直到尖鼻子全是汗珠。Peter想自己在Collins看来是不是也和她一样，一个小小的人在比自己大一圈的工作里忙活。

扔下一句硬邦邦的“再回”，MissJones把辫子甩到肩上，小跑着出门，去下一家。她接的工作比Mrs.Jones更多，走得也更匆忙。

Peter对她的背影叹了口气。信件堆里熟悉的空军邮戳和Michael Collins签名，才让他心里好过了点。

Mr.Dawson准时出现在门廊——新的准时，无线电站下班时间推迟了一个钟头。他吸吸鼻子：“我猜Miss Jones相当称职。”

“非常。”Peter说，开始摆餐具。他低着头，好像在通知刀叉：“我今天去交了入伍申请。”

Mr.Dawson挂外套的动作顿了一顿，随后继续。“那么，你今天逃学了。”

Peter猛地抽了口气，他完全忘了这回事。“啊——我想——”

“我为你骄傲，孩子。”Mr.Dawson叹了口气，带着感慨，“但是在那之前，你不能就此不写作业。”

“爸——”

“无论什么都不能让英国人放弃正常生活，这就是精神所在。”Mr.Dawson说，“我觉得这汤真不错。”

Peter等不及听听Collins在信里写了什么。上一封信里，他说自己被调往后方轮替，做教官。那也许和Pete见到的场面一样混乱，不过Collins会应对自如，是吧？

“……唯一能够征服英国皇家空军的空中力量，是英国皇家空军预备队。世上最可怕的飞行器是双座教练机，Peter，记住这一点。

……我的学员在升空时，角度拉得太小，险些冲出跑道。一分钟之后，他才承认自己没有用太阳校正，而是对着‘一片非常美的云’。此时我们已经迷路了。我命令他低空盘旋，找熟悉的地标，结果每个转弯都比应该的角度大上一到三度。脚下出现了牧场！我也犯了错误，我忘了训练时从不加满油。因此还没找到机场的影子，我们就得迫降。他试了四次，机鼻指地的角度一次比一次大。整个过程，我紧紧抓着座椅边缘，满心只有没来得及做的事，还有我多么舍不得你和其他朋友。

当然，我们平安降落在英格兰甜蜜的原野上。当地农夫匆匆赶来，看我们的样子就像看着世界上最疯的傻瓜。学员坐农夫的小卡车，去附近酒馆借电话。我留下看守飞机，驱赶好奇的奶牛、羊、狗和乡间顽童。为躲开灼人的太阳，我坐在机翼下边给你们写信，盼着他在酒馆被好好取笑一通——我什么时候变得如此恶毒。

我和战友们日夜盼着轮替结束。但是，唉，英国需要更多后备力量。算不上好消息的是，轮替时更容易请假，可那只是换个地方无事可为。无论如何，我尽力做有用的事。祝我好运，亲爱的Peter，亲爱的Mr.Dawson。想念你们的，Michael Collins”

Peter忍不住对信纸微笑。Collins说想念他，对他说话的态度是对一个朋友而不是小兄弟。Collins的无能为力没有让Peter失望，相反，他喜欢那种态度。Peter希望自己也能回倒霉事一个耸肩，然后继续向前。

“有什么我该知道的事情吗？”Mr.Dawson摘下读报专用眼镜，端详着Peter。

Peter不明就里，只好对他眨眼。

末了，Mr.Dawson藏起一个微笑。他揉了几下Peter的头发，后者别扭地缩起脖子。爸爸有好些年没这样对待过他。

“我几乎忘了，你快要是个成年男人。”Mr.Dawson说，“但你永远是我儿子。我永远爱你。记住这个。”

Peter觉得心里被柔软地撞了一下，然而也是莫名其妙的一下。

“我，呃，我也爱你，爸。可这是……为什么突然聊这个？”

Mr.Dawson低声笑起来：“否则？等你长得太大，我又太老，那时再聊该多难为情。”

现在也挺难为情。Peter用掌心蹭蹭脸颊，捋顺头发。

 

Peter仍旧给Collins写长长的信。

气温持续上升，雨季随之而来。难得晴好的天气，Waymouth上空越发吵闹。人们时常听到飞机轰鸣，爆炸像沉闷的雷声，有时还有让人揪心的黑烟。一连串沿海无线电站和机场被轰炸，南安普顿伤痕累累。Waymouth尚未遭到有目的的袭击。“Waymouth恐怕不是德国空军心里最重要的目标，但我们必须明白，自己是英国防线不可或缺的一站。”《韦茅斯先锋报》这样评论。

本地警察鼓励观鸟爱好者、气象爱好者和天文爱好者拿起望远镜，留意天上任何一丝动静。他们煞有介事地记录下报告，汇总到无线电台和所谓的“技术站”。海上志愿警备队配发了电石灯，全天候巡逻，预备捞起落水的飞行员——也配发了枪，以防捞起的是德国飞行员。

Peter很高兴收到Collins寄自乡间的信，这让他想到一些老民歌。

 

天气预报声称，英格兰南部阴雨和大风将持续一周。Peter和Mr.Dawson交换了一个轻松的眼神。空军的“好天气”正越来越受欢迎。

饭后，他们检查了窗沿、屋顶，用焦油仔细涂过防空洞可能有缝隙的地方，还在门口堆了沙袋。漫长的夏雨正丝丝缕缕落下，没来得及修复的石板路变得泥泞。Peter把长筒胶靴找出来，开口朝下，套在扫把杆上，又靠在衣帽间墙上。他朝街上看了看，灯火管制下的Waymouth灰蒙蒙的，本就在消退的阳光被雨云遮住。他猜想明天大概不好出门。

Peter正要转身，视野边缘出现一丝亮色。

别人也许会忽略，但Peter比谁都知道湿透的空军蓝看起来是什么样。

“Collins！”Peter拎起雨披跑出去，踮着脚尖，把自己和Collins都罩住。

Collins一定从公交站走路过来。他看上去……很不好。Peter敢说绝不是预备队让他成了这样。

“你需要一杯茶。”Peter推他进门，用挂在门后的大毛巾裹住他。

Collins低头看看手上的毛巾：“你把这玩意放在门廊？”

“欢迎来到南部海岸过夏天。”Peter说，拍拍他的胳膊，跑去喊Mr.Dawson。

 

Collins的军装挂在暖气前烘干，屋里充满湿漉漉的热气。他穿着Oscar的旧睡衣，还有一件Mr.Dawson的毛线开衫——真的，欢迎来到南部海岸过夏天。

Collins已经把情绪重新整理起来。他对Peter微笑，谢谢Mr.Dawson的茶，拿自己的装扮开玩笑。他还不停说起一路上的趣事，为突然叨扰道歉。

Mr.Dawson忧心地看着他，偶尔应和几句。Peter坐立不安，但不知道该如何提起话头。

“Peter。”聊了几句排水，Mr.Dawson有些突兀地转向他。“太晚了。也许你该回房睡觉。”

“可是，爸——”

“明天还要检查防水层。去睡吧，Peter。”

Peter的视线在爸爸和Collins之间闪了几次。他承认这是个适当的建议，他在这里帮不上任何忙。

“晚安，爸。晚安，Collins。”Peter说。

他回到卧室，关上门，仔细数了十秒钟，然后轻手轻脚地打开一条缝。在合页能发出声音之前停住。

这完全算不上磊落。Peter感到浑身发烫，哪里都不对劲。但是……他坐在门边，环抱膝盖，头靠着墙，轻声叹了口气。

 

“如果你打算聊点什么，请随意。……当然，如果你没有心情，我们可以下盘棋。让我找找，我把它放哪儿了。”Mr.Dawson说，伴着移动书本和小摆设的声音。Collins没有回答。或者他回答了，但声音太轻。

Peter又往墙上靠了靠。过了一会儿，他才听到。

“我父亲死了。”

Peter猛然捂住嘴，压住自己的惊喘。

Mr.Dawson的脚步声在地毡上移动。“我很遗憾。”他说。

Collins做了什么手势。Peter只听到一阵窸窣。

“Mr.Dawson，我……我没有多么难过。”Collins的声音中断了。然后他吐了口气，让情绪保持平稳，“啊——我猜自己是有点不知感恩。”

“别这么说，孩子。”Mr.Dawson说，“如果让我冒昧地评价，‘不知感恩’这个词绝不可能用在你身上。”

“训练营给了我假期但我——跟本没回去。我甚至，啊，甚至去了一趟伦敦。Mr.Willams打理好了文书工作，至少我这么相信。”Collins笑了几声，“你敢相信吗？伦敦戏院照常营业。人们穿上最好的衣服去看《无事生非》。”

“你有你的原因。”Mr.Dawson说。

“确实。原因是我们相互厌恶。自从他知道我是——”

Collins的声音骤然截断。Peter屏住呼吸，额头上布满冷汗。不管Collins打算说什么，都没有想让他听到。和Peter的愿望相反，巨大的愧疚把他压在原地动弹不得。

Collins没再说一个字。

“到这儿来，孩子。你抖得厉害。”

最终，Mr.Dawson这样说。

Collins才二十二岁。Peter想。这个数字珠子一样掉下来，在他心里弹跳不止。Collins才比自己大四岁。而且，不到一个月之后，Peter也将是个男人。

Peter缩紧身子，他觉得闷热。窗外的雨滴越来越大，被风砸在玻璃上。Peter把脸埋在臂弯里，控制着自己不要做些蠢事。

他等不及十八岁的生日，等不及冲下楼去，给Collins他需要的信任、支持、理解，任何、一切。

但Peter仍然无能为力。

听到楼梯上的脚步声，Peter悚然清醒。他忘了时间，没有留心起居室的动静。他踮着脚尖跳上床，用被单卷住自己。

直到Collins的脚步声到了门口，Peter才发现自己忘了关门。他蒙着脸，装作熟睡。脚步声在他门前停了一阵，又继续响起，到了Collins的房间。

Peter听到另一个关门声，才长长吐出一口气。

等我长大，Collins。Peter想。我发誓那会很快。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Something Stronge r04

 

Collins照常寄来欢快的信。他说终于摆脱了教练机，重回燕子一般的喷火式就像重新破壳而出。再次换防，他成了上尉。最好的是，新基地有五条狗。

“五条！想想吧，Peter！它们自己也有个小编队！”

Peter祝贺他，请他寄些照片来。带着新军衔的，或者和狗在一起的。

Collins两种都寄来许多。

潮湿的八月过去，九月带着第一阵东风来临。Collins的信没有减少，然而总是一起送到。好像它们也临时编成小队，应付日益严酷的空袭。

战火在扩大。伦敦频频遭袭。沿海城市即使不是重要港口也难以幸免，Waymouth的无线电站终于被德国人注意到了。Peter习惯了跑警报，随身带配给证。他还把Oscar的小电筒和Collins的信一起放在口袋里。要是躲在防空洞里的时间太长，他可以借着手电筒看一看，顺便回信。

麻烦的是食物。有时只有人造黄油，有时只有糖，有时只有面包。食品店的人也不搞不懂复杂的配给制，有时当着长长的队伍打电话问办事员。结果只听到“我也不懂”。学校的课减少了，还被防空警报截成一段一段。老师默许学生们因为替父母排队而迟到。街上新添一连串“便捷餐馆”，提供又便宜又快的套餐。。每一家生意都好，午休和晚餐时间，挤满下班的青年工人。有些老派人对便捷餐馆里的风气不以为然，Mr.Dawson则觉得他们欢乐的样子在战时颇为宜人。不过他仍旧雇佣Miss Jones，他说每周都有一些英镑出现在口袋里，他不知道该拿它们怎么办。

Miss Jones帮了大忙。她会用海水蒸盐，用盐揉搓小鱼和兔子肉，再用蒸出来的冷凝水把肉做熟。

在配给制带来的忙乱里，Peter的十八岁生日无声无色地过去。Mr.Dawson祝他生日快乐，Peter认为这就够了。毕竟，他已经是成年人，该像Collins一样懂事。你看Collins寄来的信，他哪怕有一次把自己的困难放在别人的需要之前吗？

 

Peter把兑换来的“爱国灰面包”用旧报纸裹起来，塞进书包。他看了一眼挂钟，大步赶往学校。Peter心里算着时间，低头匆忙走过全部都照常营业的店铺，他险些没听到Miss Jones的招呼。

“嘿！”Miss Jones绕到他面前，带着又气恼又好笑的神情，“Dawson。”

Peter脚步猛地一顿，他茫然地说：“下午好。Miss Jones。”

Miss Jones为这称呼快速地皱了下眉：“你真的认识空军，是吧？”

Peter点点头。

“那么有事情要你帮忙。”她说，“有些人打电话到餐馆，说自己是空军。我们得找人鉴定。”

Peter的心立刻狂跳：“现在？”

“当然是现在。”Miss Jones很想翻眼睛，“行行好，在里边千万别叫我Miss。”

Peter跟着她挤进便捷餐馆，一群做家务的女孩和青年工人围在电话旁边，朝听筒大声笑骂。Peter听见那边传来同样快活的回音。看见他来了，把着话筒的姑娘响亮地笑了：“别吹了，宝贝儿。我们这边有内行！”

她把油腻腻、覆了一层手汗的听筒传给Peter，Peter喃喃道谢，逗得她再次哈哈大笑。

Peter把听筒凑到耳边：“你好？”

“你好啊，内行！”听筒另一边的英语口音很是耳熟，像以前来度假的法国旅客。“跟我说说你那边的姑娘是不是都漂亮？”

“我想是的。”Peter几乎咬到舌头，他觉得自己的脸烫得吓人。

“我就知道！”有人在远处欢呼，“Michael当真没把单身弟兄放在心上。咱们早该想起Waymouth。”

Michael，对Waymouth熟悉的Michael。

“你，先生，你是从加拿大来的——非常抱歉我这样唐突，但我不知道你的其他称呼——你是Jafferson？”

听筒那边一片沉默。

Peter猜想自己肯定要迟到了，但他一点不在乎。

过了一阵子，对面有人低声说：“妈哎，他真是内行。”

“也许你是来自约克郡的，再次抱歉，先生，抱歉，Aaron？你下象棋非常厉害？”

围在Peter身边的人也安静下来，他们隐隐觉得自己遇见了什么了不得的事。

然后，听筒那边，很远的地方，Peter听见他绝对不会认错的声音。

“就知道能在这里找到你们。这回又在骚扰哪块可怜的地方，爱尔兰？”声音的主人想必把听筒从某个人的手里夺了下来。“非常抱歉，先生。或者女士？这边是一些穷极无聊的士兵，请原谅他们的恶作剧。”

“那，”Peter吞了下口水，对着听筒说，“是苏格兰的Collins上尉。”

“……Peter？”

“是的，我是Peter Dawson。”Peter觉得自己的全名念起来很陌生。他听到另一边有人敬畏地吸气。

“Dawson！上尉，是你一直写信的那家？多巧啊！”

“你们仍然在骚扰平民，别忘了这一点。”Collins对那人说，接着他又转向听筒，“你……你那边好吗？”

“很好，和往常一样。Waymouth被炸了一点，不过没出什么没见过的事。”Peter说，工人们拍打他，夸奖他的好辞令。他还在眩晕。他听到另一边响起爵士钢琴和萨克斯的声音，像是练习，一会儿就停了。

“我知道那个地方！那个酒吧，就是……就是送货的那个……”Miss Jones忽然尖叫。Peter被吓了一跳，他听到Collins也惊讶地抽了口气。

Miss Jones拍打她的朋友们，勒令他们回忆哪个酒吧究竟叫什么名字，在什么地方。Collins那边的人也莫名兴奋起来，好像在Waymouth和这个无名酒吧之间建立一条通路是天大的伟业。

最终，一个小女佣告诉他，Waymouth的淡啤酒都是从那边来的，总有货车来往两地。对面的酒吧还算知名，总有乐队表演。卡车司机常常捎带些人。Peter被催促着向对面转达信息，在他还没明白过来的时候，有些事情被敲定了。最胆大妄为的姑娘和小伙子们要去那边，看看飞行员是不是有他们吹嘘的那么帅气威武。当然，他们会带上Peter。

“天哪——你们真的打算——但我不敢说——这取决于——”Collins说。听筒那边一连串哀求。

“无论如何，我会过去。”Peter说，“无论如何。”

Collins也许和他一样无措，对话被其他姑娘和小伙子们接了过去。他们匆忙道别。Collins得带着他的士兵回营，Peter——天呐，他还要上学！

Peter一路狂奔到学校，冷风让他的耳鼓胀痛。运气真好，他刚好踩到上课铃的尾巴。Peter在楼门口喘了口气，一步两级跨上楼梯。他祈祷面包不要给颠碎了——

突然，更尖锐的防空警报声压过上课铃。Peter扶着楼梯扶手，长叹一声，又转身跑下楼。

一年级的走廊一片混乱，幸而大部分还有序。Peter一头撞进自己负责的班级，发现那一小部分惊恐尖叫正是在这儿。

Mrs.Cooper高声命令大家列队，但一个男孩失控地喊叫，非要从窗口跳出去。两个同班同学几乎拉不住他。

“Dawson。”Mrs.Cooper朝他歪了下头。

“是的，Mrs.Cooper。好了，孩子们，跟着老师走。”Peter说，推着吓呆了的学生到Mrs.Cooper那边。他示意两个低年级学生也去排队，自己一把抱住挣扎不休的男孩。

“尽快。Dawson。”Mrs.Cooper说。

“是的，Mrs.Cooper。”Peter回答。他对付这样体格的男孩不费力气，Mrs.Cooper显然也这样想，她命令男孩们跟紧自己，像水鸭带着小鸭一样大步出门。

隆美尔的坦克群拦在路上，她也只会说“请原谅”，然后径直挤过去。Peter想。他把怀里的男孩推到教室里边，离窗户远远的。

“我们都会给德国人炸死！”男孩尖声大叫，“我不要死在地洞里！”

“没人会死，好吗？”Peter说，“防空洞是有效的。”

“我才不信！我才不信！”

Peter伸手安抚他，真心盼着他别再尖叫。防空警报已经停了，空袭随时可能开始。

“我让空军上尉看过Waymouth的民防工程，他告诉我的。”

“他骗你！空军只会吹牛！”寂静让男孩更害怕，他撞向Peter，想直接跳出去。Peter直接抱起他，扔回原处。男孩接连撞翻几张课桌，一时愣住了。

“听着。要么你跟我一起去防空洞，要么我们站在这儿相互盯着，管他到什么时候。你的选择。”Peter竖起指头指向他鼻尖，“另外，再那么说皇家空军，我会揍你。”

男孩使劲眨眼睛，缩着肩膀点点头，他转身跑向门外。Peter松了口气，跟在他后边。Mrs.Cooper站在防空洞入口处的楼梯，远远对他们招手。她用又瘦又硬的指头戳过他们肩膀：“142,143。”她自己也踏下楼梯，喊了一声，“满一罗——！”

看来所有人都到齐了。好些学生直接坐在地上，他们的眼睛被应急灯照得螺帽那么闪亮、平板。他们盯着刚刚进来的男孩，好像他有另外一种颜色。

“行了，孩子们。没什么可怕的。”历史老师摘下眼镜，刚要说话，应急灯忽然灭了。人群中惊叫四起，老师和高年级志愿者大声维持纪律。声音刚要平息，轰炸开始了。

炸弹四面落下，毫无规律。这让他们加倍恐慌。Peter拽进来的男孩对其他人说，伦敦被炸平了，死了十几万人。剩下的全都跑到北方乡下。接下来要把沿海城市也炸成那样，Waymouth绝对逃不过，因为有无线电站。

他的话有种粘稠、冰凉的吸引力，有些学生不由得朝他靠近，让他再说点消息。高年级，甚至老师们忧愁地更正，但是毫无底气。

“够了，不是那样。”Peter听见自己这么说。紧接着，即使在黑暗中，他也感觉到全部视线都集中在自己的方向。

“就因为BBC说不是那样？”有人哼了一声。

“因为我的——我的朋友，他是空军飞行员，他告诉我不是那样。”Peter在书包里摸了摸，拿出Collins的来信。他从信封上吹掉面包屑，感觉到那些期待的、好奇的。怀疑的。不屑的眼神。

Peter拿出电筒，读起Collins写来的信。

“……我离伦敦近了一点——空军的‘一点’。因此变得忙碌。有时我和我的小伙子们和飞机睡在一起。辅助飞行队的姑娘们也和她们的飞机睡在一起。可尊敬的、了不起的女士们，送来对付德国人和战争的一切。但我不得不再多要求一点东西。你还记得我提过，另一个上尉有英语文学学位？你绝对猜不到他主修什么——爱伦坡。他可真是懂得如何让小伙子们保持警醒。如果不麻烦的话，请寄一本《福尔摩斯》，用来对付他。……”

“……附近有种传言，伦敦塔的黑渡鸦会带来好运。因此大伙儿都想弄到一根‘幸运羽毛’。至今还没人成功，惹恼警察除外。如果我弄到一根，一定会寄给你。但是别抱太大希望。鸟儿们比德国飞机悍勇得多。……”

“……战斗之后，我有幸在夕阳下归航。我想我永远忘不了伦敦的模样。伦敦塔阴郁的影子被拉得很长。大本钟还在报时，那震动甚至穿过云层，透过靴底传遍我的全身。泰晤士河金光闪烁，壮美绝伦。我看见河面上有小小的驳船。轰炸过后的废墟还在冒烟，警报还未解除，他们已经重回岗位，扑灭河面上的火，还有其他那些我永远弄不懂的测量工作。救火车、救护车的红白车身也在街上穿行，它们真漂亮。我的编队摇动机翼，向她致敬。……”

Peter读着这些信，几乎忘了身在防空洞里。那也只是几乎。有些段落是他舍不得分享的，Peter跳过这些段落，只在心里默默地读。

“……好消息，海上封锁不是铁板一块。抵抗组织还在活动，他们持续从欧洲大陆送出消息，有时还有人。被通缉的知名人士，有意投诚的德国人，战俘营里逃出来的军官——Peter，写到这里，我的心跳得厉害。请务必借我一些希望，我知道你总是有的。而我的快要透支……”

Peter想我当然会，因为这是你一直为我做的事情。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一罗：十二个十二，即十二打，144个。商人常用的计数方式。


	5. Chapter 5

Peter在卡车车斗里环抱住膝盖，把下巴埋进臂弯里。他想睡一会儿，但汽车的摇晃和船不一样，让他有点烦躁。其他青年工人一点都不累，还在打闹。姑娘们时刻注意着用裙子裹住膝盖，即使车里车外都是一片黑。

灯火管制造成的危险路况，时刻可能响起的防空警报，夜雾，陌生的地方，这些都不能扫了他们的兴。

Mr.Dawson同意了，这让Peter喜出望外。他还没正式去过酒馆——除了替爸爸传口信。不过Mr.Dawson仔细问过同伴的名字和地址，Peter默默祈祷不要错过门禁，免得他去挨家挨户找人。

那该多丢脸，Peter已经十八岁零两个月了！

卡车猛地一停，司机吆喝一声。Peter没听清，但工人们欢呼。这表示目的地到了。车斗上的罩布被猛然掀开，青年们尖声大笑。他们接二连三跳下车斗，男孩子们跟司机撞拳头，姑娘们让他亲吻手背。停车场和林间公路一样漆黑，只有将将露出树梢的月亮照着。司机给他们指出方向，一间小屋，乔治王时代早期的清秀建筑。有人陆续进出，开门的一瞬间里边才透出光亮。

他们不知所措地站在原地，直到有人喊了一声“跑！”

像鸟群惊飞似的，他们朝大门跑去。一路上磕磕绊绊，相互拉扯着笑成一团。Peter感到紧张得发抖，但他又因此那么开心。

Peter被推搡着撞进酒馆，灯光、音乐、热气扑面而来。他敢说自己肯定踩到了三到四只脚，但他把舌尖上的“请原谅”吞了回去。不知为什么，他觉得在面前的地方，说那种话有点——不得体。

好像英国皇家空军的每个部分都派来代表。干净的和油腻的机师服。黄绿色的工兵。笔挺、鲜亮的制服和金丝边眼镜，那是文职们。间或有海军显眼的白镶边，像水鸟一样聚成一群。彩色的平民们点缀其间，然而他们似乎也有自己的结构。他们的口音和Waymouth有奇异的不同。

Peter和同行的青年聚集到吧台一角，用胳膊肘相互戳，怂恿对方第一个去找人搭讪。Peter小心翼翼地地蹭到吧凳上，脚踩着横梁。酒保像座山似的压过来，让他吓了一跳。

酒保响亮地嚼口香糖，眯着眼睛打量Peter和其他人。他开口，口音却很柔和：“来找你哥，孩子？家里没什么事儿吧？”

“没有，先生。谢谢你关心。”Peter说，“我……只是想念他，来碰碰运气。”

酒保理解地大幅度点头：“那么祝你好运。喝点儿？”

“狮牌淡啤酒。”Peter说。他对狮牌毫无概念，除了大半辆卡车都是这种啤酒的空瓶子。

酒保挑起眉毛。

“我十八岁了。”Peter说，挺了挺后背。

“不，你没有。”酒保说，朝另一边嚷起来，“Harry，姜汁汽水儿！”

一眨眼就送到了。

让Peter稍感安慰的是，Harry把汽水罐子从桌上滑过来，和美国西部片里一样。他试图付钱，酒保让他别闹，就从吧台搭板底下钻出去，在前厅巡视。

我十八岁零两个月了。Peter想。

其他同伴凑过来，问Peter怎么弄到的汽水，酒单上还有什么。好像从酒馆吧台买杯饮料是件机密而危险的事。或许吧，如果他们不小心点了最便宜的一类，或者发错了音。

不等他们讨论出结果，一个女孩捂住嘴，尖叫被闷在喉咙里。Peter一时以为她被钉子扎了。

空军蓝出现在门口。Peter感到心跳一停。

那不是Collins，是另一个飞行员。中尉。

Peter的心跳失望地恢复正常。

更多穿着皮夹克、蓝制服的飞行员进门。他们好像带进来一股优雅又珍贵的香味，酒馆的气氛变得不一样了。他们都一样高大、自信，带着一点得意的疲惫，还有点漫不经心。总有热情的视线追着他们，谈话微妙地闪动，有时多了爱慕，有时多了嫉妒。

Peter盯着门口，然后——

Collins走进来，还是穿着他的蓝制服。

那一瞬间，Peter想如果他滑下吧凳跑掉，有没有可能不被Collins发现。

他从没见过这样的Collins。他是RAF上尉飞行员，他的战友们跟他说笑的模样那么喜爱和尊敬。

Peter忽然觉得要告诉他的事不值一提。Collins也许根本不在乎。

Peter咬了一下嘴唇，提起精神，伸直胳膊冲Collins挥手。

他看见了。

Collins愣了一秒，随后露出微笑。他的眼睛好像亮起来。

整个酒馆好像亮起来。

“Peter！我……我没想到你真的会……”Collins挤过人群，拽着大概是他最亲近的几个同伴。他搭着Peter的肩膀，得意地介绍：“Dawson家的男孩。他在敦刻尔克捞出我的时候才十七岁。”

Peter收获了这些飞行员的拍打和夸奖，不过他觉得某些视线在对方和自己的同伴里飞来飞去。让人有点想翻眼睛，也有点耳朵发热。

Collins和他的朋友们也各自找了座位。Collins特地把自己的凳子拉到Peter身边，尽管这让他们在人群最外圈。Peter为此莫名开心。

“我十八岁了。”Peter说。

“什么？”Collins向他倾身，凑过耳朵。Peter闻到他的制服还带着浆洗的香味，但是底下有机油、汗湿的皮革加尼龙的气味。他从机舱里出来，才换过衣服。Peter闭了下眼睛，他不该觉得机油味好闻。对航海者来说，这个爱好没好处。

“我十八岁了！”

这回，声音比他以为的响得多。不光Collins，坐在一段距离之外的飞行员们也听见了。他们纷纷给他鼓掌。

“我知道，Peter。还零两个月。难道我会忘吗？”Collins也笑起来，他从制服口袋里掏出一个帆布小包——不，仔细看看，那是降落伞尼龙做的。

“成年快乐。”Collins说。

Peter在各路催促下打开，发现里边是一把鱼刀，刀柄用伞兵缆拆成的尼龙线缠紧。

“他亲手打下来的钢。还不快去亲他！”有人在背后推了推Peter，听上去像约克郡的Aaron。

“行了，兄弟。别再取笑我了。”Collins别过头，摩挲后颈的碎发，“总之……想给你找点战后也用得上的。但军事基地，你看……”

“这太好了，Collins。谢谢。”Peter小心地收好，张了张嘴，不知道还有什么词用得上。他滑下吧凳，给Collins一个结实的拥抱。Collins抚摸他的背,又立刻轻轻推开Peter。

“你们这代人真是看了太多美国电影。”Collins说。

“‘我们’这代？你也才二十三岁，差四个月。”Peter说。

“听听这话，头儿。说得多好啊。”飞行员们哄笑，Peter的同伴为他叫好。但Collins只是笑着摇摇头，没有看着他。

Peter来不及细想这表示什么，一杯啤酒沿吧台划过。他慌忙接住，又险些错过跟在后边的子弹杯。

“手够快，哥们儿。”显然是加拿大的Jaffrson。他和Collins几乎一样高，比Collins更壮实。

“在我们那边，刚成年的男孩都得来一杯这个。”他说。

“别闹他，‘小个儿’。”Collins说，伸长胳膊把子弹杯拿过来，对Peter晃了晃，“这叫深水炸弹，你最好躲开它。”

“我知道这叫什么。”Peter浑身不对劲。Collins对待他的态度陌生而怪异，让他满心挫败感。Collins一直以来都把他当小孩吗？可又为什么那么热忱地写信，分给他自己的生活？

“我不怕。”Peter说。

“是啊，这孩子不怕。”加拿大“小个儿”和善地说，宽厚的巴掌拍拍Peter的肩膀。

Collins只是转转眼睛，把伏特加凑到自己嘴边。Peter心里的挫败感愈发强烈，也许酒馆终于敲进他的意识里，Peter一把攥住Collins的胳膊和指头。他从指尖感觉到Collins全身一震，变得僵硬。

倔强、甚至还有点挑衅的意思，Peter扳着Collins的胳膊，硬是把酒杯送到自己唇边。

Peter计划一口喝干伏特加。说真的，刚入口其实不怎样，只是气味刺鼻。倒霉在他没算好呼吸节奏，中途换气。烈酒的威力即刻显现。Peter剧烈地咳嗽，他还抓着Collins的胳膊，这回却只是为了不掉下吧凳。

透过咳出来的眼泪，Peter看见Collins的视线定在自己身上。

不，那不是灯光或错觉。Collins的眼睛里闪着Peter从没在见过的神情。悠闲起伏的海浪骤然平静，颜色加深，要尽快躲开。那叫离岸潮。最强悍的、最聪明的、最灵巧的，都一样无力抗拒，只能被拖进大海深处。

Peter隐约明白会有什么事情发生。这些隐约的景象让理智不安，但本能催他靠近，随之而去。

Collins用另一只手扶稳Peter，把自己的胳膊抽回来。他转过头，一口喝干了剩下的伏特加，把空杯子倒扣着拍在桌上。Peter看见他深深埋下头，肩膀高耸，两拳攥紧。他像是在抵挡什么强大的力量。

Peter茫然地眨眼，擦掉泪花。酒馆里的欢笑忽然回到他意识里。不管是飞行员们还是Peter的同伴，都为Collins欢呼。他们好像什么都没注意到。酒馆的挂钟才走了两秒。

但那是真的。那是真的。Peter告诉自己。我看到了，那是真的。

“你还有很长的路要走。”Collins说。他转向Peter，带着笑意晃了晃空酒杯。

“别对他太苛刻了。”Aaron说。四五只手拍打着Peter的背，祝贺他是个男人。Collins没有反对Peter喝掉剩下的啤酒，因为——那只有一品托，还洒了不少，

好像才过了一会儿，Collins拍拍Peter的头发，又招呼他的同伴：“不早了，该回家了，孩子们。”

“我们都满十八岁了。”有人反抗，底气很是不足。飞行员们看上去很遗憾，不过也同意Collins的话。他们连哄带劝，把青年们赶下吧台，送出门，一直到返程卡车上。

Collins两手深深插在口袋里，Peter跟在他后边，觉得好像被哥哥抓回家的逃学少年。他猛地站住，一品托不到的啤酒在他耳朵里嗡嗡响。

“你从来没这样待我。”Peter说，希望自己听起来只是随口一提，没有委屈地哼哼。

Collins的肩膀一缩。

“你从来没像对待小孩一样对待我。Collins，出什么事了？”Peter问。

Collins微微低着头，肩背绷紧，没有回头看他。“你该回家了。”他说。

Peter绕到Collins面前，皱起眉头盯着他。其他人在卡车边上笑闹。青年们不情愿地一一上车，还从车斗里弯下身来告别。

末了，还是Peter先叹了口气，说：“好吧，我想是该回家了。”

Peter转身要离开，却又被Collins拉回来。Peter撞在Collins胸口，他愣住了，只觉得Collins的胳膊紧紧抱着他——勒着他。那么紧，他想回一个拥抱都不太容易。

“Peter。”Collins低声叫他的名字，“Peter，我会想你的。”

“我也想你。”Peter说。他把鼻尖埋在Collins肩上。一切又正常了。

Collins再次收紧胳膊，然后松开。他把Peter推向卡车。朝他挥挥手。一直到Peter上了车，从车斗后边张望，他还能看到Collins站在停车场里，轮廓被月亮照亮。

到了Waymouth已过午夜。卡车司机特地把每个人都送到家门口。下车的时候，Peter谢过他，得到一个滑稽的军礼。

Peter轻手轻脚地开门，家里熟悉的气息让他大大松了口气。一晚上的亢奋消散了，他靠在门廊墙上，忍不住微笑。

“Peter？如果不是你，我就要把猎枪拿出来了。”Mr.Dawson的声音在起居室响起，他带着读报眼镜，提着烛台和一本《航海杂志》。

“爸？你还没睡？”Peter想站直，一阵眩晕让他险些摔倒。

“显然。”Mr.Dawson把烛台和杂志放在置物柜上，来到Peter身边，碰了碰他的脸，“一切都好吗？”

“是的。”Peter有太多事情想说，他觉得自己像是一下子过完了一千零一夜。但那些话在舌尖打结，Peter只能说，“是的，一切都好。”

Mr.Dawson挑起眉毛，不过他什么也没说，揽住Peter的肩膀。“祝贺你，孩子。你人生中第一个狂欢夜。”

Peter靠在爸爸肩上，觉得血管里都是热乎乎的快乐。

“我觉得，我会和Collins永远在一起。”Peter突然说。

Mr.Dawson没有回答，抚摸Peter的后颈，扶着他走向楼梯。

“那可不容易。”最后，Mr.Dawson说。

“我会想办法，我会非常、非常努力。”Peter说。他快要站着睡着了。

“我打赌你会。”Mr.Dawson轻声笑了，推他进卧室：“睡吧，孩子。”

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Something Stronger 06(END)

 

 

东风渐盛，德国飞机随之而来。总是有炸弹落下，总是落不到关键目标。至少BBC是这样说的。Peter乐观地相信，因为警报更多地在夜里想起，这表示RAF夺回了白天。

Peter渴望听到Collins的说法，但他一直没有收到信。

Collins一定很忙。Peter想。

征兵站通知Peter去体检。野战医院比报名点还糟糕——有人呕吐，有血和脓液的气味。附近几个城市的年轻人捏着表格，羊群一样被赶来赶去。在走廊里遇见伤兵立刻让路，莫名为自己的健康惭愧。Peter做了各种莫名其妙的测试，报名字的声音总被嫌弃不够响亮。他耸耸肩，让自己忍耐这些倒霉事，把表格按部就班填满。

那些检测结果他一个也读不懂。Collins以前说过，军方根本不用密码系统，他们让一个医生坐在这边，一个坐在那边，然后自由通信。

不过Collins很久没有再写信来。

Peter正想着，有人招呼他。一个军官。看上去还很不耐烦。Peter吞了下口水，小跑过去，学记忆里的水兵立正站好。“下午好。”他习惯性地说，随后赶快补上一句：“长官。”

军官抱着胳膊，仔细打量Peter。有一瞬间，Peter要恐慌了，他觉得军官会告诉他Collins出了什么事。

军官拿过他的表格，看了看。“Dawson，来自Waymouth。”他说。

“是的，长官。”

“认得Oscar Dawson？”

“他……他是我哥哥。长官。”

“我就知道。”军官冷漠的脸上出现一丝感情，他摇摇头，“Oscar是个好飞行员。你们的父亲很幸运。”

Peter不知道该怎么回答。他说：“谢谢，长官。”

军官卷起表格，在他上臂打了一下：“你的分数相当好。祝你走运，孩子。”

他把表格还给Peter，匆匆挤进人群。Peter希望这表示他能如愿加入空军，又不敢确定。他急需Collins的专业视角，但是Collins没有写信来。

食物短缺越发严重。有些人家在后院养鸡和兔子。那些可怜的动物在空袭警报时真惨。便捷饭店里，小鱼汤、猪油炸鱼干越来越常见。还有用各种方法处理的兔子、野鸟。国王鼓励家庭菜园，Peter很想知道特拉法加的狮子脚下有没有种满菜豆，像学校里的石膏牛顿一样。Peter和Mr.Dawson尽职地为自己和军队编织冬衣，他们相互打趣，说Rose姑妈该有多幸福。

Collins还是没有写信来。

 

Peter对店员说：“谢谢，也祝你一天愉快。”他把领到的小小一袋食糖放进书包，活动冰凉的脚趾头，朝家里走去。

他照常查看信箱，照常期待空军邮戳。在问候、账单、宣传、通知里边，他翻出一张医院信封。

湿冷的秋风灌满血管。

看见上边熟悉的MichaelCollins签名，Peter才重新感到自己身体里还有热气。他匆匆进门，放好糖和书包。Mr.Dawson还没回来，而Peter迫不及待想看一看Collins写了什么，为什么从医院写信。

Peter捏着信封，对着光仔细研究，发现里边有些不平整的东西，像是另一个信封。

他的心跳加快了，心虚地扫了一眼门廊。Mr.Dawson没在那儿，他还要两个钟头才回来。

Peter两手颤抖，觉得自己踩在水上。他怕自己撞翻桌子、点着窗帘，或者洒得满地都是水。不过他的手仍然稳定，灌满茶壶放在炉子上，等壶嘴喷出蒸汽，就像平时泡茶一样。

士兵的信是不封口的，由文职审查过再粗手大脚地粘上。Peter还没来得及后悔，信封轻易地开了。里边当真有个更小的信封，Collins在上边写着“给亲爱的P”。

Peter匆忙把小信封塞进口袋，重新把信恢复原样，担心自己粘得太工整。然后他把热水倒掉，茶壶收进橱柜，静静等它降温。

Mr.Dawson很高兴重新收到信。他和Peter像以前一样吃饭，对咬不动的肉开玩笑，饭后一起读Collins的来信。

Collins说自己犯了个愚蠢的错误，非要看着打中的敌机掉下去，结果自己中弹了。又一次，他写着，不过这次没有大海和可爱的小船，要留神别撞在树上。他说绝不原谅德国人打坏了冷却系统，机舱热得要命，皮革加上血闻着像哈吉斯羊肚布丁。不过，Collins特地让他们不要担心，说自己只是在小腿上留了道伤口。

当然是这样。Peter想。写了你名字的子弹被我藏起来了。它不会找到你。

最后，Collins说他渴望早日重返天空，但是野战医院另有打算，他不得不“闲逛”一阵子。这让他惭愧不已。

信写到这里就结束了。Peter以为还会有一页的，Collins会说他要再来拜访，或者Peter可以去探望他。

Mr.Dawson看看他：“孩子，你脸色不太好。在担心Collins？”

是也不是。Peter不知道该怎么说。

那以后，Peter完全不记得自己怎样和爸爸互道晚安并完成睡觉前的例行公事。他发现自己的指头被洗脸水冻得冰凉，简直没法一边拿着小电筒一边拆开信封。

“因为你不是唯一一个能看到信的人，我不能称呼你的名字。”Collins这样开头，他把纸戳破了，还接着写下去。

“尽管我只想喊着你的名字直到不能出声。昏沉和疼痛里，只有这让我好过一点。再次道歉，我总比应该的软弱，我总要做本不该做的事情。不总是坏事，我岂不是因此遇见你了么。伤口已然让我无力应对，因此我再不能忍耐下去了。我要告诉你，我爱你，我会永远都爱你。可是我们不能再见面了。被钉在机舱里的时候，我以为终于被魔鬼找到，正在被拖进燃烧的地狱。我该当如此。唯一的安慰是你不在这里，你没有一起掉下来。当然，这是有毒废气引起的胡思乱想。在手术台上，医生和护士都在我膝盖下方忙活。我让他们不要打太多麻醉剂，我害怕。手术中我还清醒，这让我有更多时间思考。我不能让你和我一起掉下去。

我的灵魂里有些东西严重错位了。这错位已有十年，或许更长久，任何人都无能为力。我以为能把它藏好，与它和平共处，让你不受到它的影响。你却把嘴唇贴在我手指，你那样看着我。

你总以为我强大，因为我懂些乱七八糟的东西。不，你才是，你是希望的力量，未来的力量。你有一切，你有全世界。去那边吧，别过来。

护士看到我了，她很关切。我不能再写下去。她会给我打吗啡的，以为能缓解痛苦。我不需要——我要保持神经敏锐，我还想飞”

信断在这里。

背面没有字，信封里没有另一张纸。看来就是这样了。

第二天早上，Mr.Dawson看了Peter一眼，立刻忧心地邹起眉头。Peter只是回了一个耸肩。他这时才明白，Collins总是那样写信该有多难。

 

防空警报在凌晨一点响起。

Peter恼火地叹气，闭着眼睛用脚尖找鞋子。等他穿好衣服下来，Mr.Dawson也正在套上风衣。他们沉默地出门，顶着已然冰冷的晚风朝防空洞走去。

人们陆续走下水泥台阶，带着睡意或怒气。细小的声音填满防空洞：“请原谅”、“真抱歉”、“晚安”、“谢谢”、“你好”。等声音平息，人们也安顿在自己习惯的角落里。Peter和Mr.Dawson坐在“他们的”木箱子上，听见熟睡中人特有的深长呼吸逐渐响起。

炸弹开始落下。沉闷的震动让应急灯闪了闪。有人翻身。有人惊醒，忍耐地从鼻子里喷气。

“Peter，你不睡会儿吗？这些天你都睡得不好。”Mr.Dawson低声说。大家都在睡的时候，理应不该提高音量。

Peter缩了缩脖子，他还以为自己掩饰得很好。“你说过那不容易……我想我有点懂了。”Peter回答。

“我本来指望你永远不用懂得。”Mr.Dawson说，“天呐，你真的长大了。你总是长得很快。记不记得上小学的时候？Rose寄来的毛衣只能穿一个月，然后就显小。”

Peter为自己当时的模样笑了一声。

Mr.Dawson按住他的肩，轻轻摇晃。大海就是这样摇晃那些游船。

“你也长得很好。我以你为荣。”

Peter靠在爸爸肩上，他想起自己第一次上船。那时月光石号才刚刚来到家里，她看着多大啊！简直像远洋油轮。Peter闭上眼睛，听着四壁轰鸣，沉沉睡去。

解除警报声同样讨厌。人们以各种姿势惊醒，有点难为情地匆忙打理自己，看手表，惊讶于现在的时间，还有另一些“请原谅”、“真抱歉”……他们排队离开。

太阳还没升起，只在最远最远的东边有一丝灰白。建筑物黑魆魆地贴在没那么黑的夜空里，好像没有缺掉哪一块。Peter深深吸了一口冷气，有些燃烧物的刺鼻怪味，救火车已经拉起警笛赶去。没有什么他没见过的。

Mr.Dawson侧过头分辨警笛“像是无线电站。没准德国人终于找对地方了。”他转向Peter，“我去看看，孩子。你自己可以回家吧？”

Peter夸张地垂下肩膀，叹气：“我还要再提醒你一次，我已经满十八岁了吗？”

Mr.Dawson笑了，拍拍他的胳膊，朝无线电站方向走去。路上和其他同事汇成一队，专注地讨论。

Peter迈着大步离开防空洞，但是没有朝家里去。他在几个转弯之后，到了港口。

有些事情他没有告诉Mr.Dawson，不过Peter觉得他已经知道了——Peter被空军录取，不日将去集结点报道，和其他新兵一起去霍尔顿受训。Peter从没想象过那么北的地方。他盼着看到雪。

港口看上去小得多。也许因为大多数小船被收进封闭式船坞，有些直接进了修理厂。海浪也安静了，近岸的地方积了冰，层层堆叠到石头上。Peter的脚步声听起来很响。

自从最后一封信，Collins再没联系过他。

Peter跪下一条腿，从堤岸上掰下一块冰，把它甩向大海。冰块连着跳了二十下，消失在海上晨雾之前还没有沉下去的迹象。Peter猜想它怕是要跳到法国。去年冬天捞冰块还没有这么轻易，看来他真的长高了。

Peter站直身子，他发现天色亮了。岸边的小房子和仅剩的几条船不再是灰蒙蒙一片，显出模糊的颜色。

他想海洋其实很小，天空也不大。他终究会再找到Collins。那时，Peter想，我会原谅他。但是现在我还在生他的气……

Peter正这样想着，视线边缘的动静让他转过头。在港口另一头有个模糊的人影。一个男人。他犹豫地走走停停，好像在找什么。

他穿着黑风衣，深灰长裤，深灰呢帽。但是Peter认为他是蓝色的。

“Collins！”Peter的声音脱口而出，他甚至看见了自己白色的喊声。“Collins！”

人影猛然顿住。他晃了晃，退后一步。原来他手里拄着拐杖。

Peter朝他跑过去。

港口也变短了，一下子就到了面前。Peter早就伸出手，抓住Collins的胳膊，就像把他从海里拉上来那一次。

一瞬间Peter感到无措，现在他要把Collins拉到哪里去？

但是Peter紧抓着他。

“你长高了，Peter。”Collins说。他的声音刺耳，也许只有Peter能认出来。

你真的喊着我的名字？Peter想。他吻上Collins的嘴唇。

那是多美好，但Peter立刻被推开。

“别这样！我明明告诉过——”Collins别过头，脸上带着深切的痛苦和愧疚，“天呐，我又……我不该回来——！”

Peter死死抓着他，不管Collins坚持要推开自己，甚至也不在乎他的伤腿——毕竟Peter还在生他的气呢。

然而Collins还是比他高大、强壮。他抓住Peter的胳膊，把他推离自己。Collins动动嘴角，他挣扎着想微笑。

“行了，孩子。我连德国空军都能对付。”

“我比他们强！”Peter被这话彻底惹恼了。Peter使劲挣开Collins的手，不管不顾地扑过去，抓住他，狠狠地吻他。

Peter从没亲吻过别人，但他觉得这是对的。Peter吻着Collins，直到他放弃抵抗，直到他开始回应，扔下拐杖，也抓住Peter好像再也不会放开。

世界没有为他们停下。

太阳在升起，白天照亮港口，人声渐渐显现。志愿警备队、还没睡下的观察员，会发现他们，报告给警察——军事法庭。他们将悔不当初。战争会找到他们，分开他们再逐个击溃。时间会找到他们，把他们磨碎再毁灭。死亡会找到他们，毕竟它没错失过任何一个。灾难在远处伺机而动，有上百种面貌，上千种。

但那也可能不会发生，因为他们有更强大的东西。

 

 

 

END


End file.
